


Nipped

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt from thedean_slash  comment meme from otp_destiel  which was:</p>
<p>Castiel/Dean/Gabriel</p>
<p>Dean Winchester = angelic catnip</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from thedean_slash comment meme from otp_destiel which was:
> 
> Castiel/Dean/Gabriel
> 
> Dean Winchester = angelic catnip

His first sign that something wrong went on was Gabriel pressed up against him, nuzzling his neck. Now don't get him wrong, he and Gabriel had become friends of sort since he joined their merry little group but not that friendly.

However when Cass pressed up against his other side he felt fire ignite in his veins. Ok that powder might have been something after all. But why wasn't he affected?

He turned and was caught in Gabe's kiss, and shit could the archangel kiss. He was barely aware of Gabriel snapping them somewhere else.

Cass was pressed against his back and sweet Jesus rubbing on him. Pulling his mouth from the honey eyed angel he was able to gasp out.

"W-what is going on.....is it making you?"

Teeth grazed his neck and Castiel's low tones made him shudder.

"Not at all Dean, think of it as-"

"Catnip." The archangel put in for Cass's word search. The archangel's nimble fingers had gotten his shirt unbuttoned and the under shirt pulled up and those sinful hands were trailing lower. He whimpered.

"This is nothing that we haven't discussed many times before, Dean, I promise you." His angel's nose nuzzled under his ear and he tugged Cass to him, wanting those lips too.

Somehow in the process of kissing Castiel he ended up flat on his back on the bed with Gabriel's hand shoved messily down his pants. He whined when those gorgeous fingers curled around his cock.

"Shhhh.... we've got you Dean-o." Gabriel was shushing him gently before trailing his tongue down his neck.

As he watched his angel's glance at each other, they seemed to reach a decision as Dean suddenly found himself naked and pressed up against Cass's back who was now sprawled on the bed.

Gabriel, oh hell, Gabriel was pressed against his back, hard dick pressed against his ass.

Still, he wasn't sure, and they seemed to feel his hesitance.

"Come on Dean, look at him beneath you. He's practically begging for it."

Gabe's hand latched onto his and dragged it down a smooth globe of Cass's ass. Castiel arched into the touch, pushing back against him.

Dean nodded and suddenly found lube thrust into his hand. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to his angel's neck and very gently trailed his slick fingers over Castiel's entrance. The sound that produced, the blissful moan it produced make his prick throb.

"Cas." he muttered hoarsely, followed by a quick groan as Gabriel nipped sharply at his ass. Oh he was not expecting that.

His attention was so decided, between that tongue slowly sliding over his entrance and Castiel who was whining against his fingers.

Very gently he pressed one of his slick digits into the tightness of the angel below him and almost sobbed when Gabriel's tongue breached him.

He pushed another finger inside of Cass, making sure to stroke over his prostate but not often enough to get him off. The other angel was writhing and moaning below him, sweat beading down his back.

Leaning down he pressed open mouthed kisses to that gorgeous expanse of back. He stopped momentarily when Gabriel pushed two thick fingers inside of him the sharp burn of pleasure making him moan out loud and thrust himself back onto those fingers.

He finished prepping Cass as quick as he could and carefully slicked up his cock. He aligned himself and pressed a kiss to his lover's back gasping sharply as the angel pressed himself back. He continued the slow push until he bottomed out and paused giving the other a moment to adjust.

He turned his head to Gabriel, who now had three fingers in him, the look on the archangel's face made him groan. God he was completely gone, his pupils blown so wide.

"Now Gabe I'm ready." he encouraged the archangel and was shocked by the long slow slide of the other's cock breaching him, splitting him open.

He was in heaven, buried balls deep inside Castiel, his Cass, who he loved, and an archangel who he also had feelings for behind him....

The first few movements were an uncoordinated mess, but that didn't stop it from being the best thing Dean had ever felt. Each withdraw and press back into Castiel had the angel sobbing and begging and sending Dean closer to the edge and Gabriel dear lord Gabriel was thrusting into him in sharp strokes that hit jabbed his prostate and made white lights take over his vision.

One of the archangel's hands had ended up in his hair too and fuck it was perfect. Dean knew he wasn't going to last.

Wrapping his hand around Cass's cock, he began to jack him off, pressing in deep when the angel began to climax and his muscles clamped down on his dick.

Gabriel's teeth clamping down on his shoulder sent him over the edge and he spilled himself deeply into Cass, feel Gabe's release in him shortly after.

They fell to the bed in a mess of limbs and found themselves snapped clean. Dean in between the two angels, curled around Castiel with Gabriel curled around him.

"Wow.....we can do that again yes?" Cass asked arching into Dean's hand stroking his hair.

"Oh yeah, and soon if I have to say anything about it." Gabriel murmured into Dean's shoulder.

"So what was it? A spell?" Dean was relaxing into the archangels gentle stroking down his flank, eyes growing heavy.

"Nah....it was Cumin." Gabe laughed gently when he turned to him incredulously.

He later found out how true it was.... who knew? Cumin was Angel Catnip.


End file.
